


Visitor

by navaan



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Banter, Community: wintercompanion, Ficlet, M/M, meeting this Doctor for the first time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 10:02:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4055896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/navaan/pseuds/navaan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack has a new life and receives a strange visitor at night</p>
            </blockquote>





	Visitor

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [](http://wintercompanion.livejournal.com/profile)[wintercompanion](http://wintercompanion.livejournal.com/) 2015 prompt fest and originally posted [here](http://wintercompanion.livejournal.com/243717.html).

When he thinks about the fact that the Time Agency had been what got him into all of this trouble in the first place he had to grin. Secrecy had always been part of his life, even when he’d always found that telling the truth at the right moments was the best way to _keep_ your secrets.

That’s why once again he’d ended up working for a spy organization. The Human Empire was at war again and spies were in high demand. Spies like Jack who were “fortunate” enough to survive whatever the Korvac could put them through could easily rise through the ranks. And Jack had his reasons for wanting that. He wanted to be in the position to get his hands on as much information as possible. You never knew when it would come in handy. And you never knew when you would finally find a trace of the Doctor or his Tardis.

He died with a scream. It was an unpleasant way to go, being shot by a laser cannon, but it was all part of his plan. Nobody cared about dead bodies. He was disposed in a back alley, the information he needed memorized and ready to be passed on.

Waking up and walking away was the easy part.

At the Verulian space port he checked into a seedy little hotel, paid in what passed for cash here and locked himself in his room to catch some much needed rest.

* * *

The mattress moved beneath him and he woke instantly. Someone had sat down on the bed beside him. He shot up reaching for his gun, but the other person seemed to know exactly where to look for it and when he grabbed for it the stranger had already reached beneath his pillow and pulled it out of his reach, holding it in his hand, but not aiming it.

“Such a long life, but do you ever learn, Jack?” the man said in a scathing voice and Jack, ready to strike, stopped to study what he could make out of the strangers face. He’d never seen the face before, had no idea who he was dealing with, knew that the age and wry frame of the person said nothing about the actual strength of his opponent. “Gun,” the man spat. “Really? It's not like anyone can permanently kill you in your sleep.”

It took him a moment to catch up with the words, to recognize _something_ in the man.

“Doctor!?”

“Yes,” the man said rolling his eyes and sneering a bit. “Who else?”

“Who else would visit me in my bed at night, you mean? Long list.”

“Don't brag.”

They stared at each other in the darkness of the room silently, gauging. He studied the new face, the strong features, the unsmiling mouth, the grey hair, the piercing eyes. In the dark room he couldn't even tell what colour these new eyes were. But it didn't matter.

He'd caught up. This was the Doctor. He was alive. He'd come back for him once more, after years and years and years of waiting for a word or sign.

“So, you're visiting me in the middle of the night in my...”

“Stop it right there, Jack. Don't be an idiot. You've always been stupid but never an idiot.”

Jack wasn't deterred by the gruff, unfriendly tone or the insult. “How did you...?”

“Tell me, Jack, am I a good man?” the Doctor asked. “Tell me. I need to know.”

The question was new, but the sentiment behind it wasn't. Not exactly. But with a new Doctor it was always hard to tell what was the right answer to any question. “Don't you know?” Jack asked teasingly. He leaned over before the Doctor could pull back and pressed a kiss to his cheek. “You're not a good man. You're the best.”

The Doctor frowned at him, not pulling away from where Jack was still touching his face and not complaining, but he looked far from happy. “You don't know me,” he said darkly.

“Give me a chance. I'll know you in no time.”

And for the first time the Doctor looked interested and like he was actually considering this. And Jack knew that he'd guessed right. The Doctor was here for a reason. He wouldn't just turn up like this if he hadn't wanted to find Jack.

“Come on then,” he said and threw the gun away with a huff, “if you're finished playing James Bond.” He got up from the bed, walking towards the door quickly. He stopped inside the door, looking back sternly. “What are you waiting for?”

There was no need to answer. Jack jumped up, grabbed his coat. “Let's go.”

He'd been invited after all. The rest of the world could wait for the moment.


End file.
